The disclosed technology generally relates to an apparatus for separating harvested plant flower from its stalk, including hemp, hop and other flowering plants, and further relates to a method for separating plant flower from stalk.
Certain uses of hemp, hop and other flowering plants requires the separation of the flower or bud from the stalks or stems of the plant, which can be time consuming and expensive. Traditionally, flower is separated from the stalks by hand, which is labor intensive, or is cut from the stalk, which leaves a portion of the stem with the separated flower. Further, current mechanized processes can be costly or lead to poor separation, with the inclusion of a high percentage of stalk remaining with the flower. As such, there is a need for a new and improved apparatus which is more efficient, inexpensive to produce and use, and which can effectively and gently separate flower from plant stalks.